


Silk and Steel

by ShadowedTime



Category: Date A Bullet, Date A Live
Genre: Admiration, Drabble, F/F, Fights, Magical Girls, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Sparring, Training, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/pseuds/ShadowedTime
Summary: Yui and Tsuan's battles have slipped into their daily routine. Occasionally, Yui finds herself enamoured with the infamous veteran.
Relationships: Tsuan (Date A Bullet)/Yui Sagakure
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Silk and Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkRosePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRosePrincess/gifts).



> I asked the lovely Rose for a prompt this evening, and she gave me this one. Hope I did it justice! As a fair warning, this was done in under and hour and not really proofread, but after a fair bit of university work I needed the warmup for creative writing!

Their battles had become routine.

Tsuan would often instigate them, having been redirected to Yui after Kurumi would constantly deny the Quasi-Spirit the chance to have a scuffle. At first, Yui wondered, idly, why Tsuan would even bother to go to someone else for a fight when Kurumi would turn her down. After all, Kurumi was the one Tsuan focused on so greatly, and would constantly gush over for her fighting skills and more. Yet, Yui had discovered that Tsuan was coming to her first now. Thirty four times in the past week, to be exact.

Tsuan still lacked any tact, however. The first warning Yui received of their soon-to-be battle was often a devastating swing from Lailaps, one that could trash her in one swift movement if she wasn’t quite so quick and quite so aware of everything. Being a creation of Yuri’s devilishly astute mind, Yui was hardly an easy target.

Today was no different.

The wind from a particularly violent blow hit Yui square in the face with surprising force, having narrowly missed a vicious swing from what Hibiki had affectionately called the “ouchie sharp” end of Lailaps once in passing. Without missing a beat, she had calculated the distance between Lailaps’ staff and her hand, and grasped it tightly.

Tsuan’s usually calm face contorted into one of shock, and Yui flung the Quasi-Spirit aside like she was little more than a leaf. The sheer momentum separated Tsuan from her beloved weapon and left her cartwheeling into the ground a few metres back, with Yui clutching Lailaps in her hands.

“Too slow,” she remarked calmly. Small comments like these always riled Tsuan up, and it was interesting to see that they still had the same effect on Tsuan as they did the very first time they sparred.

Tsuan stopped her scrape against the ground by digging her heels into the dirt. Her stance lowered, legs spread apart, and those intense eyes lay on Yui’s hands, holding her weapon like it was her own.

“Unfair.” Was all she said, before placing both of her hands on the ground. Her face twisted in concentration, and with her posture lowered like this, eyes burning with determination, Yui thought the description of a hungry wolf was most apt for Tsuan right now.

Alas, that thought was what costed her.

Ice cracked, and suddenly spread out from Tsuan’s planted palms.

Yui wasn’t able to jump in time as the ice enveloped her feet, and Tsuan was upon her with seconds. With ease, she snatched Lailaps back, and avoided with ease a swing of Yui’s kunai.

As Yui freed herself by heating herself up, and began to chase after the fleeing Tsuan, she had to take a moment to stop and pause.

Not only was Tsuan a skilled fighter, she was also a true spectacle of nature.

There was something earnestly perfect about the strange Quasi-Spirit. Her perfectly styled hair, devilishly tailored Astral Dress that always gave Yui a tiny glimpse of what she couldn’t see, her strong, long legs and lithe frame… She was attractive, and Yui couldn’t deny it.

“What’s wrong?” Tsuan asked, slowing down just enough to let Yui close the gap between them, and ducking from a halfhearted swipe of her kunai. Tsuan moved like fluid, despite the unwieldy Lailaps she held. It was… maddeningly gorgeous, the way she could wield her weapon like it was just apart of her body, and make it look so good.

Almost conversationally, Tsuan planted the lighter end of Lailaps into the dirt before Yui’s feet, and promptly swung it upwards to try sweep her legs out from under her.

“Nothing.” Yui’s legs took the blow, far too planted to let it unbalance her.

“You’re staring.”

“I’m focused.”

“Nn, that’s a certain look. This is different.” A kick this time, aimed for Yui’s gut.

“You watch my face a lot.” Yui caught her foot, and dragged Biscuit Smasher to the ground, eliciting a pained grunt from her.

“It’s a beautiful face. Don’t blame me,” Tsuan growled out, wincing as Yui’s surprise caused her to twist the leg she had in her grip. Yui paused, feeling the gears in her brain turn (literally) as she processed what Tsuan had just said. She loosened her hold, and released Tsuan.

“Really?”

Tsuan paused for a moment, bending her foot at the knee to test it, before bouncing back upright and promptly tackling Yui to the ground, putting all of her light weight directly into Yui’s abdomen.

“Really,” she grunted, pressing one hand down against Yui’s sternum and straddling her even as she tried to kick out to free herself.

All it resulted in was a useless rock of her hips against Tsuan’s, and Yui felt a certain twinge in her abdomen at the sensation of it.

She stilled, and settled on meeting Tsuan’s fuchsia eyes.

“Thank you.”

Tsuan shrugged, a movement that wasn’t prideful… but certainly wasn’t humble, either.

“Of course. Do you give up?”

She accentuated her point by pressing down harder between Yui’s breasts, and Yui glanced down at the hand on her chest, against her cleavage.

“…I do.”

Silence fell over the two of them, although Tsuan broke it with a soft “un.” A pleased sound, Yui had come to learn. “Congratulations.”

“You weren’t trying,” Tsuan pointed out, correctly.

“I was distracted,” Yui answered honestly.

“By?”

“You.”

Tusan’s pursed lips tilted into a smile. “What about me?”

Yui cleared her throat, despite not having to. “You look…very attractive when we fight.”

“So do you.”

Yui dipped her head at the compliment, and shifted beneath Tsuan’s weight.

“Shall we go for a round two?”

Tsuan actually let out a sound that vaguely reminded Yui of a chuckle.

“A fight? Or something more?”

Yui smiled as well.

“Whatever you want it to be.”

It had become routine, Yui thought, was Tsuan slowly leaned down, and pressed her lips to hers.

Life could be worse.


End file.
